


Scenes From Childhood: Terzo Tries To Grow A Beard

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, It is Terzo's Hell-given right as a pansexual to be dramatic, Papa II is a good older brother, Papa III as a teenager, Papa says fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: This was the result of a conversation on Discord. Papa III as a teenager was...a handful.





	Scenes From Childhood: Terzo Tries To Grow A Beard

“FUCKING HELL!”

A steady stream of invective was audible from the bathroom. Secondo decided to investigate. His kid brother was in there and appeared to be having some kind of an issue.

His kid brother was going through puberty. He was _always_ having some kind of an issue.

Secondo entered the hallway. He saw the door of the bathroom flung open, followed by a can of shaving cream shortly thereafter that appeared to be going about Mach 10. It hit the wall with a loud THUNK, and was followed immediately by a disposable razor and a further string of cursing.

He ambled over and peered around the doorframe. Terzo was standing there, shirtless, glaring into the mirror, still muttering under his breath.

“Is there a problem here?” he asked mildly.

Terzo whipped his head around to stare at his brother. “Is there a problem? IS THERE A PROBLEM? Will you just LOOK at this?!” He gestured at his chin.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“EXACTLY. I have been trying. To grow. A beard. FOR WEEKS. And do you know what came of it? DO YOU? THIS!”

He pointed. Secondo leaned forward. There were about two or three stray hairs on his brother’s chin.

“I don’t need a razor. I NEED FUCKING TWEEZERS.”

“I see. You know, sometimes these things happen later for some people–”

“It didn’t for YOU. YOU’VE been shaving since you were THIRTEEN.”

“Well, we did have different mothers and demon-sires. Maybe your sire was one of the sort that don’t grow facial hair.”

“Oh that’s just GREAT. Anyway, who ever heard of a Wrath-demon that couldn’t grow a beard? I’m not a fucking LILIM you know!”

Secondo made placating gestures with his hands. “I know, Terzo. Look, why don’t you clean up in here and we’ll talk about this….”

“All right,” he grumbled. “It’s not like I can do anything here anyway….”

He pulled on a t-shirt and followed his brother to the sitting room.

“Look, Terzo. Why are you in such a hurry to grow a beard anyway? Shaving is a nuisance.”

“It’s…I’m _supposed_ to be able to by now.”

“Everyone’s different, boy. There’s nothing wrong with that. Yours may come in later on. You know, Primo couldn’t grow anything but patchy scruff for years. He didn’t really get a full beard till he was 18.”

“Really?” Primo was a great deal older than either of his brothers, and Terzo didn’t know him very well. He hadn’t heard much about his eldest brother’s younger years.

“Really. He was very annoyed about it at the time, but it all sorted itself out in the end.”

Secondo considered his brother for a moment. “Besides, I don’t think a beard would really suit you anyway.”

“You don’t?”

“No…perhaps you should content yourself with that. A great many men would be thrilled not to have to shave all the time.”

“Well, okay I _guess_ ….” He thought for a moment. “You really think it’ll come in later?”

“Very likely. Why?”

“Well, what I REALLY want to do is grow a porn ‘stache….”


End file.
